GLL - Losing My Mind
Main Page Season One Previous Episode: Scared to Death Next Episode: Close My Eyes This Episode was written by Vividclyde and co-written by BryMac. Gleeky Little Liars LOSING MY MIND ---- Date Written: February 15, 2014 Date Finished: February 18, 2014 Date Published: February 19, 2014 Characters in the Episode The Liars: *'Quinn Fabray' (1/3) *'Marley Rose' (3/3) *'Santana Lopez' (3/3) *'Tina Cohen-Chang' (3/3) *'Sugar Motta' (3/3) Minor Characters: *'Mysterious A' (N/A) *'Jake Puckerman' (1/3) *'Blugo34 as Paul '(2/3) *'Gleekarvin as Arvin '(1/3) *'GinaSays16 as Gina' (2/3) *'LM Imperfection as Madeline' (2/3) *'Rachel Berry' (1/3) *'Kitty Wilde' (N/A) GLL Episode 3: Losing My Mind Santana is thrashing around in her sleep, screaming for help. Sugar: Santana! Santana! Wake up Santana! Santana! Santana: What’s going on? Sugar, what’s wrong? Sugar: You were having a nightmare! Are you okay? Santana: Thank God it was only a stupid nightmare. Ugh. What time is it? Sugar: It's exactly at 5:00 AM. Now, tell me what you had dreamt of. Santana: I don’t remember everything. The last thing I can remember is that there's a person down the stair and I thought it's Quinn so I talked to it... and someone covered my mouth. Sugar: Well, we should stop panicking about what is happening with Quinn. Santana: Your'e right. I think we should go ahead and wake everyone up so we can get moving. Sugar: It's so early to wake them up, Santy. Santana: DONT CALL ME BY THAT NAME! It's creeping me out. Wake them up just like what I told you. Do it! Sugar: Oh, sorry. They go and wake up Marley, Gina, and Tina. The girls went to the sala and have some talk. Marley: What is happening? Santana: Okay, we need to find Quinn and Arvin before it’s too late. Tina: Babe, isn't it too early to do that? Santana: Do we have enough time? We should act on this right now. Sugar: Santana is right. Now, make yourself ready. We'll start to find them in a minute. The girls fix themselves and went back to the salas. Tina: Okay, we're back and we're good. So what should we do now? Santana: I have something to say first before we start. Is that okay? Gina: It's fine. Santana: Rule #1 - Never leave your partner. Rule #2 - Always bring your phone. Rule #3 '''- When you found some new informations, remember to text any of us. and '''Rule #4 - Never leave without somebody on your side. Santana: Is everything clear? Now, let's move. Marley: Wait, Should we split up to cover more ground? Santana: Good idea. Marley, come with me. Tina and Sugar go to Jake’s house and see if he knows where they went to. Gina, Stay here and keep us updated They split up. Santana and Marley walk near the forest. Marley: So Santana, what exactly are we looking for? Santana: Any sign of Quinn or Arvin. Hopefully they just got lost and nothing bad happened to them. Marley: Why would you think— Santana sees something moving near them. Santana: Wait, stop! Who is that on the ground over there? Marley: Madeline? What are you doing out here? Santana and Marley walked and helped Madeline. Madeline: Oh my god! Thank you! Marley hugged Madeline. In another direction, Sugar and Tina head to the house of the mad doctor, Jake. *Knock knock* Tina: Stupid Jake, are you in there!? Sugar: Why don’t we just go on in? He must have known someone was coming since he didn’t lock the door. Tina: You can’t just waltz into someone’s house! Sugar: Sure we can. Look! Sugar opens the door and walks inside. Gina and Tina follow closely behind her. Sugar: Jake, are you home? Tina: I don’t think he’s here. Can any of you find a light switch around here? Sugar: I think I found… something. Why in the hell is this switch so slimy? Sugar turns the light on. She sees that it was blood on the switch, as well as blood all over the floor. She promptly faints. Tina goes into a corner and upchucks. Tina: Sugar, please wake up! Tina calls Gina's phone. *Throught Call* Gina: Hello, Tina what is happening? Tina: Come here! There’s blood everywhere! Gina: Oh my god. Stay there, I'll go now. *End of Call* Gina calls Santana. They all agree to meet back at the house. Gina reached Jake's house and she saw Tina holding Sugar. Gina: Tina, you’re going to have to help me carry her out of here. The fresh air should help her come back to us. The two carry Sugar outside. She awakens, and they head back to the house together, mortified of what they saw. They all met at the house. Santana: Oh, hey! Sugar, are you alright? Sugar: Don't go back in there! Let's leave this place! That doctor killed Quinn! Marley: What!? That's a serious accusation Sugar! Sugar: No! Im telling the truth! Marley: Shut your mouth stupid girl! Sugar: Well fuck you, Marley! Marley was about to explode herself but Tina shouted. Tina: Shut the good up, Guys! Calm down! We are all scared, tired, and confused! Take a little rest! Madeline: Ummm, Marley, can you come with me for a while... It'll be better. Gina: Yeah, Marley, come with her. Marley: Okay! Madeline and Marley decide to walk around outside, and they see Rachel jogging. Marley: Rachel! What are you doing over here? Madeline raises her eyebrow at Rachel, and waits for her answer. Rachel: Oh, when I run I always come this way. It’s best for when I want to get away for a little while. Do you want to come with me? Madeline: You know what, I think we should Marley. Help clear our head from all of this mess. Marley: Yeah, you’re right. Just for a little bit though. I don’t want to get too far away from everyone else. Madeline: Don’t worry, we won’t be gone long, right Rachel? Rachel: That’s right. I’m almost to the place where I turn around at. We will be back in about fifteen minutes! They leave without telling anyone else. A few hours later, the other girls start to worry about where they went. Santana: Tina, time to call Marley and Madeline outside. Tina went outside and saw no signs of Marley and Madeline. She went back to the house. Tina: They're not there. Gina: Are you sure they didn’t say where they were going? Sugar: I thought that they were just going to go for a walk. I didn’t expect them to be gone for hours! Santana: Where would they go though? Why would they want to walk now of all times? Marley doesn’t even like to exercise! Tina: Neither of them is answering their phone! We need to go look for them! Santana: Why do I feel like that all I’ve been doing recently is look for people, without any success? Tina and Sugar split off together, while Gina and Santana go together. They agree to meet back at the house in two hours. Gina: Where do you think would be the best place to start looking for them? Santana: Well, we did find Madeline by the forest, so maybe they went back over there? Gina: I guess we could look over there. I just don’t feel safe there anymo— After an unsuccessful search, Tina and Sugar return to the house as the sun starts to set. Tina: Anyone back yet? Paul? Santana? Quinn? Anyone? Sugar: There’s still a couple minutes left Tina. Please don’t start freaking out yet! They continue to wait, but to no avail. Nobody returns home. Nobody answers the calls. They wait an extra thirty minutes before they decide to take drastic measures. Sugar: Tina, we have an issue. Tina: What is it now Sugar? Sugar: It seems that the police also don’t like to answer the phone. All I’m getting is a buzzing noise and a nice lady on the other end. Tina: Buzzing noise? Let me see the phone! *We’re sorry. The number you are dialing cannot be reached. Please check the number and try again.* Tina: Damn it! Someone must have cut the telephone lines in town for the police. What the hell should we do now? They didn’t get much time to decide anything, as the power inside the house cuts off, making the room go into total darkness. At the same time, Sugar receives a text from an unknown number. “The Queen Bee is gone. Everyone is gone. What are the two of you going to do now? -A” Spoilers for the Next Episode *Title: Close My Eyes *Kitty will finally appear after being removed from this episode. *Gina, Arvin, and Paul won't appear in the episode. *Marley and Santana will have a confrontation scene. *Marley, Santana, Tina, and Sugar will have some suspects of "A". *The Liars will be in a serious problem. *Quinn will finally appear after being kidnapped. *Jake will appear. *We will meet Rachel and Madeline's boss. *Someone will have a weird vision. Who do you think “A” is? Jake Madeline Rachel Category:Gleeky Little Liars Episode Category:GLL Episode Written by Michael Category:GLL Episode Written by BryMac Category:Quinn Category:Marley Category:Santana Category:Tina Category:Sugar Category:A Category:Jake Category:Paul Category:Arvin Category:Gina Category:Madelina Category:Rachel Category:Kitty Category:Fan Fictions